Angel's Redemption
by JayneParker
Summary: Kay, I'm useing this to figure everything out on the site, and see if i can use my Oc. Please read all, theres only one or 2 more chapter, and please tell me if I should use her or not, and if my styles any good. And what I need to work on.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, this is my first Fan fic, so please tell me how I'm doing! If you have any questions, just ask! And yes, it starts out confusing, but just trust me! read at least to chapter 3! **

**And it's at the end of the seris as of right now. (or at least what i know of it) so if i do anything wrong, please tell me so i can fix it!**

** JP**

_'thinking'_

STRESSING

**shouting**

**PANICING**

"talking"

**Oh, and yes, it's probably really confusing, but i had a really weird dream, and it's been stuck in my head since ... holy cow, November? please bear with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weak**

* * *

_I never really thought it'd come to this…_

_Pain was something I understood. So was Despair. But fear was far harder. It was so easy to get lost in, so easy to vanish into. I'd lost so many to it. My Friends, my family, my brothers... all were driven by fear to the most desperate of measures. _

_I will not lose him again._

The darkness of the prison was heavy, almost tangible. The air stank of distilled water and dried blood. The walls were made of black, icy Obsidion, both the flooded floor and ceiling. The maze of corridors and halls seemed to stretch into eternity. The place was one darkness and death, a place people disappeared in, like little more than the morning mist. There was no sound besides the soft ripple of the water. the silence was thick and complete.

That very silence was split by a cry of pain, followed by a dull thud of a body being slammed into the wall.

The pair was standing in a circular room, water spilling across their ankles. Both were dark haired, one with blood colored eyes, the other was hidden completely in shadow. The Aggressor was smirking, his arm pinning his opponent's throat to the wall. The prisoner was shaking, fighting for air, his hands trembling.

"Haven't you had enough?" the one with red eyes asked, smirking at the prisoner with disdain.

"n-no," his breath was ragged, his body trembling.

"Good,"

The demon grinned and slammed his free fist deep into his prisoners gut. The younger man gagged, blood flecking his lips as sea blue eyes widened in pain and denial. He slid to the ground, water splashing around him, dyed faintly red.

"Weak…" the other tufted. "On your feet. If I'm to break you, I want to watch you fall."

'_Can't.. ,'_ the boy thought, _'have to… keep my… promise…'_

"Give it up," the red eyed man sighed as the youth forced himself to his feet. "You've been here nearly 3 years without a glimpse of what it is I'm making you do." He casually sliced the boy's cheek, drawing blood, then slammed a foot into his chest. the hollow crack as his ribs broke was satisfying.

"r-really?" the boy spat out blood, shoving to his feet, eyes burning like balls of azure flame. "w-why don't you-you tell m-me?"

The demon laughed at the fury in his eyes, "Still not angry enough, 'blue eyes'. No one is going to save you. No one left believes in you. Your friends are dead or betrayed." He grinned and met the blue eyed boys gaze, "you no longer exist…" he spun and back handed him, smack the boys head against the wall. another dull thud echoed down the endless corridors and into darkness.

The blade ran him threw the stomach. The prisoner cried out in pain, and the demons smile widened as he leaned forward to whisper in the boys ear.

"I've replaced you."

The boy let out a hoarse laugh, ignoring the pain as his hands steadied. "y-you just don't get i-it, d-do-do you?" he gasped. Carefully his fingers wrapped around the blade, pulling it out and slowly but surely pushing it towards the man in front of him.

"Get what?" the man snarled, twisting the prisoners hand until he dropped the weapon.

Grinding in his heels he spun, slamming the boy into the wall, hoping to knock him out. The boy forced himself to his feet, gasping as his fists clenched. "I-I can't die," he choked, swaying unsteadily. "There is still something I have… t-to do…" he took a shake step forward.

"Give it up," his captor snapped, "You are nothing more than a memory locked inside a blind bitch and a stubborn blond."

Blue eyes narrowed and started to swirl. "2-2 things. 1, do not c-call her a b-bitch. 2, I thought y-you said there was, n-no one left-left." he spat, his eyes burning with fury. blood trickled down his chin, dripping into the water with a soft 'plink'. A strand of spiky black hair fell into his eyes.

The demon gritted his teeth. "They are nothing. Just like you."

"Wr-wrong a-again," the youth forced a smirk, "S-she's one of the-the most powerful p-people to walk the ear-earth, and he's un-un-unstoppable when it comes to his f-friends."

"So you're friends then, hum?" the red eyes man laughed. "Pathetic, it's a wonder you held out as long as you did,"

"no-not f-friends…" the boy whispered, seemingly to himself. His fist clenched, blue light flickering around it, he opened his eyes and met his adversary's gaze without visibly flinching.

"Brothers,"

The two clashed again, blade against lightning.

* * *

The dark haired woman walked up the steps slowly, takeing as much time as she possibly could. It'd been a really bad day. First, lady Tsunade got drunk, (by the time the assistant had managed to eascape she was on her third bottle) Then Naruto had turned up and immediatly started up a heated argument over what he was supposed to do that day.('but grandma! I hate planting flowers!') Next, a bunch of students at the accadamy (Cough, Konahomaru, cough) had tied up Iruka Sensei and ran amuck for several hours before Anko had found him in the closet and used her rather coloerful vocabulary to 'encourage' them back to class. Then tere was the small but intence argument over at the Huuyga compound between Neji and Hannabi. And of course Shikamaru was behind in his paper work. (' But there's so MUCH!")

"Lady Shizune!" a tall shinobi raced forward and bowed, "An urgent message from the Village hidden in the past!"

'_oh, come on! What is it this time?'_

She read it. Then summed it all up in one word.

"Shit."

She started running instantly, praying that the Hokage would be sober enough to figure out what in the world they were going to do."This is not good, this is not good!" she mumbled to herself, practically running over Rock Lee and Ino as she shot past. several people shouted after her, but most stopped when they saw the worry evident on her face.

"My lady!" She cried, runnung into the office at full speed.

**Naruto's Pov**

Naruto was rather enjoying a rather heated argument with Grandma when Shizune rudely interupted. His shock of blond hair was on end, his sapphire eyes burning as the two shouted over each other. He couldnt help it if the old lady got him this mad! If she'd just let him outside the village to practice even. He was sick of having to do half of Shikamaru's 'homework' while the lazy ass relaxed not feet away.

"I SAID 'NO!'" the blond woman shouted, slamming her fists on the table and grinding her teeth together. "and that is the end of it!"

"Awww! come on! I'm bored! Everything is right as rain, and I'm stuck wandering around hiding from Sai! Do you have any idea how horrible that is!" Naruto was nose to nose with the woman. "He had sugar this morning. Have you ever seen him on sugar?" When the Hokage rolled her eyes he gritted his teeth. "You do not want to know." he hissed. "I haven't slept in days!"

"My Lady!" The dark haired woman tore threw the door, gasping for breath. "An urgent message from the Village Hidden In The Past! They are under threat from the Akatsuki, the seven scrolls are in danger! They only have one Keeper left!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Team

**Kay, I know when this is happening! ya! The characters are mainly from just after the Sora-thing in the anime. And please rview! I am serious! And to My dear and brainless friends Gothgirl and Tall One, you can review as well! so do so so i want have to come to school and cry! please! I rally need to know if this story is ay good! **

**PS: don't expect Haruka for a couple more chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**_She stared out across the expansion of ice and trees, tears tore down her face as she felt every inch of pain all over again._**

_ Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong…_

**_It had been so long… years… and she felt every minute waydown on her heart like a physical pain._**

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could_

_Go wrong_

_Now I can't breath,_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barly hangin' on…_

**_Her blind eyes strayed threw dark memories of blood and shadow, the tim when the only light in the world had come from two pairs of eyes._**

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_You've torn me to pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Cant pretend,_

_Jut thought you were the one,_

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_But you wont get to see the tears I _

_Cry_

_Behind these hazle eyes_

_ (*)_

"WHAT!" Tsunade demanded, shooting to her feet.

Shizune shrank back, fliching but holding out the message anyway. Naryto blinked and glanced between the two, obviously not understandin why the two women both looked horrified. the dark haireed woman was nearly transparent with fear, for whatever reason.

"Why in heaven's name would they let a Guardian-less Summoner carry the scrolls!" The blond Hokage demanded, taking it. "How old is she?" She scanned the paper and swore. "They want TWO TEAMS. WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO SPARE, LET ALONE THAT MANY PEOPLE!"

Naruto glared, not enjoying being left out. His spiky blond hair was slightly windswept, and his sapphire eyes looked slightly darker than usual. When the women started bickering about how many teams to send, he sighed and shouted "Send ME!" at the top of his vioce. He did not expect to be so blatently ignored. Gritting his teeth he ran threw his list of Jutsu's brfore starting the hand seals to his favorite. He was on the last one when Tsunade grabbed a handful of hair And shouted right in his face-

"Did you hear what I just said!"

He shot her an inocent look. "...nooooooooo."

The woman took a long, deep breath. " Go get Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten and Lee." She said, carefuly. "We have an emergency. We can not let those scrolls fall into the Mandra's hands. If we do, this whole damn war is worthless."

"Got it, back in a minute."

1 minute later

"Got um!"

Shizune sighed in relife as Sakura straighted and sent the blond a dark look before turning to her teacher. "Naruto said there was an Emergency. What's going on?"

The Hokage scanned the Six. Sakura, tall and pale with soft shoulder length pink hair and wide green eyes. Naruto, with his orange, yellow and blue, looking like he didn't get a thing. Sai, who was watching silently with coal color eyes, twirling a scroll around his fingers. Neji, who had his hair tied back, his pale eyes fixed on Lee, who was bouncing up and down with excitement, his bowl cut bobbing. Tenten, who was tapping a foot violently as she watched with worry.

Tsunade sighed and set down her bottle of sake. "What do you know about the Summoners and The Village Hidden in the Past?"

Sakura wasn't especting her teacher to be so direct. "ummm... there are three types of them, Sunlighter's, Midnighter's, and Daybreakers. They all have guardians, and all serve the High Summoner. The Daybreaker's are in charge of protecting the original Seven Scrolls, and the other two watch them, right?"

"yes," the blond sucker folded her arms, "The emergency is this, The Daybreaker in charge of the scrolls has no living guardians, no defences, she's half mad, and Mandra will stop at nothing to get those Jutsu's. You are to protect her at all times. Got it?"

"sounds fairly simple to me." Neji noted. "when do we leave, my lady?"

"now. And be on alert, she may be unsteady, but she's insanly powerful, and she knows. Don't push her, it just might be the last thing you ever do."

"Anything else we need to know?" Naruto asked sarcasticly.

"She's said to be blind, can see into the future, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants." Tsunade flinched, "overall, she's quite a bit like Sasuke, just has no control and knows how to kill." The woman picked up her drink again, "the Summoner's are also asking for help from the Sand," she mused, "they must be desperate."

(*)

Gaara stared at the paper and thought hard. It had been a very long time sinc he'd seen the Red head he was now being asked to protect. He douted she was the same. She'd been hell bent on revenge last time, and she could only ever get stronger. And Angrier. He would bet Tamari's fan on the fact the whoever Haruka was now, she wasn't the bloody and bandaged girl being sent to safty.

If anything, she'd probably be even more dangerous than ever.

* * *

**i repeat! Review, please!**

** you know you want to!*hopeful smile!***


	3. Chapter 3 Wedji Tenten

**Kay, just so you people know, most of the characters are from my current place in the series, around the hiden arc or whatever. however, as soon as i catch up with the anime, i am going to come back and fix things... and did i make a mistake back a ways... mandra and madara... crap! someone please tell me witch it is! please!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or the song, kelly clarkson, behind these hazel I Did they would have already dragged Sasuke's sorry, (but cute) ass home and let Sakura and Tsunade kick the shit out of him. (love him to death, but he needs to be beaten black and blue...)**

** (light bulb hee-hee)**

* * *

_ Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong…_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could_

_Go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm __barely __hanging__' on…_

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_You've torn me to pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_But you wont get to see the tears I _

_Cry_

_Behind these __hazel__ eyes_

* * *

**_Not to distant future_**

_The two tumbled down the hill, grappling desperately. Ice crusted the ground, cracking under their weight. __They only came to a stop when they struck the rocks, her on top, the bastard on the bottom, the steady pressure of her knees keeping his arms useless as she gasped for breath, blood trickling from the cut on her forhead._

_"Get off," he ordered._

_"Wake up!" She snapped, and her eyes alost seemed to glow. "Wake up damn it! He's going to kill us all if you don't!"_

_"I said, 'get Off!'" He shouted, trying to throw her._

_"Is this what you want! Damn coward! Recognition! Are you so desperate to look REAL you'll let yourself disappear entirely! Well, guess what, Angle? No one cares! You're little more than the ghost you were before they all died! You're weak! you want to breath? DO IT ON YOUR OWN, YOU TWO -"smack"-FACED-" smack"-BASTARD!" She backhanded him across the face. "What were those promises you made? Huh?HUH!" She hit him again, "or are you so damn FRIGHTENED that you can't remember?" She slapped him again. "Well!"_

_He grunted, and she smashed his nose, "**BE THE BEST FRIEND**!"_

_Crack_

_**"Tell the truth,"**_

_Crack_

**_"I'll always believe in you..."_**

_Crack_

_**"go to work,"**_

_Crack,_

_**"do your best,"**_

_Crack,_

_**"don't outsmart your hearts context,"**_

_Crack,_

_**"never let your praying knees get lazy**…"_

_CRACK_

_"**AND LOVE -"**_

_CRACK_

_**"LIKE-"**_

_CRACK_

_**"CRAZY!"**_

_CRACK…_

* * *

Trees flashed past, blurs of green and gold. The six ninja all landed lightly on their feet before lunging ahead with practiced ease. Lee and Naruto were arguing happily, While Sai hung back with Neji and Tenten as Sakura scanned the area. They had followed the egde of the desert for the last several hours, carfule to remain in the ever comforting shade of the trees as they searched for both the other team from the sand, and the two Summoners' who were to meet them soon.

"Who do ya think they'll send?" Naruto asked Lee, landing easily on a limb. For once, the question seemed stump the youth, and Tenten laughed softly.

"Guys! Hurry up! we want to be there by tomorrow!" Sakura called back, shoving off a branch and crossing the open air.

This, Lee understood. "Yes! I agree! We should pull upon our inner youth, and perhaps we will reach The Hidden Past in an hour!" He lunged forward, and somehow managed to trip and fell face first onto the ground.

"LEE!"

They all jumped to his side, and Neji uneasily poked his teammate, looking like the smallest movement in return would send him sky high. Sakura shot a look at Tenten, who blushed and mouthed. "later"

Sai, however, didn't have a problem with kicking the shinobi in the side.

Lee sat bolt upright. "YOUTH!"

Neji went pale and took a step back, his Kekki Genki activating. (**did i spell that right?**) "Tenteeeennnnnn!"

The girl hid a smile and patted his head. "Is little Neji-wedi scared?"

The look on the Hyuuga's face was absolutely priceless. Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from joining him. Tenten was backing rapidly away from her team-mate, holding out her hands in a peace making gesture as Neji's face turned red as a tomato. Lee had backed away as well. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" He asked in a voice that promisd death.

"ummmmmmmm..." Tenten sweatdropped. "Come on, Neji, It was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Really?" Sai asked in interest, "you looked like you did,"

"Umm... Sakura?" Lee asked uneasily. "Do you have any rope, or chains... or cables-"

**BOOM!**

"Oh dear," the boy grummbled, "this isnt going to be good," he dived into the blur of fists that was Neji, and what was left of Tenten.

It took well over 15 minutes to get them separated, everyone but Lee holding back Neji as he spat death threats, his face purple. Tenten was seeing stars for over an hour, humming happily to herself.

"Wow," Sakura gasped, "Does this (gasp) happen often?"

Lee shook his head. "no, but he's been in an un-youthful state lately, Gai-Sensi is always telling him to-"

"Lee..." Said student growled.

Naruto was looking mildly impressed. "Hey, Neji? Could you teach me how to do that?" he jumped down from his tree and landed lightly on the dry soil, grinning widly. "I might even stand a chance against Sakura if you do!"

"hn,"

"umm..., Sakura? Is that a yes, or... a no?" the pinkette shrugged and Naruto sighed. "Dang it..."

* * *

"Holy cow, Gaara, how did you manage to dope the elder's into letting you come along!"

The redhead shrugged at his brothers grin, glancing over at Tamari, who was twirling her hair, looking thoughtful. "Keep up already... Haruka won't be to happy to us... not after last time..."


	4. Chapter 4 Yuki, Suki and Kamari

**KK, come on peoples, please review! And give me and answer, witch is it?**

**Oh! and thanx for the review. But ya'll should know this. This is a mystery. You won't get answers about much until the end, so I'm trying to be nice and not leave to many cliff hangers. And remeber, I have limited computer aceess. so thanx!**

**Please rviw! **

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong…_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could_

_Go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm__barely__hanging' on…_

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_You've torn me to pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_But you wont get to see the tears I_

_Cry_

_Behind these__hazel__eyes_

* * *

"Come on, get moving!" Naruto groaned. "This ain't any fun!" He started tapping his foot "Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed anyway?"

"It really doesn't take that long, Naruto," Tenten sighed, pulling her long dark hair into it's usual shape. "At least we look respectable, unlike Neji." She smiled at Sakura, who hadn't bothered to answer her teammate.

"WHAT!" The boy screamed, looking slightly demented. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Oh, nothing that's not completely simple and easy to spot!" Tenten shot him a small smile, "Your hair. Half the time you look like a girl, and the rest of it you have to sneak over to my house to borrow a straightener. If its such a bother, why no cut it?"

Neji was speechless, though from the slowly rising red tone to his face, Tenten was about to get a lecture from his fists. "Tenten..." He said slowly. "That isn't funny."

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura and Sai, both of whom had froze and turned north. "Someone is coming," The dark haired root member murmured. " Fast," He subbconsitly gripped his pack tighter, unaccustomed to the worry suddenly heavy in the air.

"Coming?" A light, childish laugh rang threw the trees, "we've been here for nearly 5 minutes. Are you really leaf shinobi?"

"Yuki?" Someoone asked pleasently.

"yeah?"

"Shut it."

The three girls materialized out of the shadows, all shifting on the damp ground with ease. Two wore white cloaks, but only one wore the hood up. Under them you could see the subtle shift of knives. The third girl wore a black one, and had her arms crossed as she glared at the others. Strange symbols crisscrossed all their arms like arm, shifting over lean muscles like they had been painted there.

"Those you sence comeing are probably the sand ninja." One of the girls grumbled. not one of the two before. "If I am right, Garra and Tamari are with them."

The youngest girl smiled. She only looked 12 years old. She smiled, closing warm brown eyes and tilting her head to the side so short silver hair fell across her face. "But, Kimari, You haven't seen them in forever, and if Haruka was right, Gaara's Kazekage now. Why would they send him?"

The Tallest girl sighed. "Haruka, Yuki. Those two are both stubborn, violent, tantrum throwing-"

"Kimari!"

Everyone turned twards the voice, and the tall girl who'd just been cut off stuttered, "Konkuro!"

The puppet master grinned and hugged the hooded girl, "Wow! you've changed!" he cried as his siblings landed behind him. "You are almost as tall as me!"

"Hey! Gaara!" Naruto shouted. "How'd you get out of your village?"

Everyone inthe clearing saw the young Kazekage flush with embaresment and run hi shand threw his hair. Thankfuly, he was saved from replying by Tamari's hasty answer of, "W-we'll tell you later."

The hooded girl laughed and pulled back the white robe she was waering, reviling soft red hair and wide black eyes. "Tamari, umm.. Gaara. You two didn't happen to hear what I was just saying did you?"

Gaara blinked. "no"

The girl relaxed. "oh..."

"Um... Kamari?" The last girl sighed, "We had better introduce ourselves, before their brains turn off."

"Suki!" The younger one cried, she shook her head and turned to the rather uneasy ninja. "I'm Yuki. I'm a Daybreaker in training! Kimari is teaching me!" She pionted to the girl who'd hugger Konkura. "That's her, and Suki is a Midnighter!"

Suki growled and tossed her long blond hair. "Whatever. Are we going or not?"

Kimari glanced at the sky. "Princess in right. We have to be in the city before dark, of Haruka will blow a gastget." She turned to the trees, "you are coming, aren't you?" She added, watching the leaf ninja like she was waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah," Sakura shook her head. "I mean, yes, lead the way."

Something flashed in the redheads eyes. Dissapointment. Pain.

Despair.

_I knew they wouldn't remember us... _she thought bitterly as she turned toward the Village of the Past.

* * *

**They meet Haruka in the next chapter. And if you want a hint to who she is, pay close attention to her and Kimari's eyes. If you can. And here is a challange for the rest of the book. WHO EVER GUESSES WHO SHE IS , AS IN WHO SHE IS CLOSE/RELATED TO, WILL WIN...**

**Give me a couple chapters to think of a prize? Hee... **


	5. Chapter 5 Blood colored hair

**Kay, our internet died on us, and we don't have the money to turn it on for about another 2 weeks(screams in frustraten) But I'll try and update soon as possible. Ya'll ready to meet Haruka?**

**And thease arn't done as chapters. If they were, you'd just have started chapter two. So if you want them longer, tell me. basicly it's all one continues story.**

**JP**

**Sorry it's short.**

_

* * *

_

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging' on…_

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_You've torn me to pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_But you wont get to see the tears I_

_Cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_

* * *

_

"So, ummmm, which way are we going?" Sakura carefuly prodded Suki.

The Summoner turned and glared. "Up," She growled, as though it should be obviose. As she turned away Tenten shot the girl a sad smile, happy to follow Yuki, who was chatting animatedly with Lee and Naruto.

Sakura gritted her teeth and looked at the cliff, a stay strand of pink hair falling into her eyes. It was easily over 100 ft straight up, made of some sort of scrumbling subbstance. The wind whistled softly in the distance, much like a flute being played. As she glanced over her shoulder for a last look at the Land of Fire though, her breath caught in shock.

How...?

The was a bell like sound, like metal on metal, and a gleam of reflected light behind and to her left as Suki drew a thin sword and held it at the ready.

Kabuto was leaning easily on a boulder 10 of so meters away, his glasses flashing in the early noon light. He smirked as he saw the ninja stiffen and stood, holding up his hands in a peace-making gesture. "now now," he cautianed. "let's not be hasty."

"Traitor."

Everyone turned to look at Kimari, who was glaring at him with hate filled obsidion eyes that boiled with murder. She'd spat the words as if they were a barriar between a preditor and her prey. her claok was gone, reveling the loose white skirt and silver shirt, and the numoruse knives strapped to her. In her fist she clenched a footlong rode, and by the way she held it, it was a serious weapon. But still, judging from the flacs of weary resolve and the fact he took a step back, Kabuto seemed to almost know the Summoner in front of him.

"That's not a nice name to call someone, 'Mari," he chided, watching the stick with growing unease. " Where's Ghost at?"

"Why should you care?" The redhead hissed, her eyes narrowing. "You left her behind. If anything, you should be-"

"...running like the devil himself in on your heels?"

The girl apeared behind Kabuto in an instant, a single khuni pressed to his throat.

She had long hair that fell to her waist, twisted with red and white beads. Damp curls clung to her face, whitch was pale enough to give her hair a color. A shade of red so dark it was nearly black. Blood red. She wore a tight black trench coat over a blue shirt and black pants, and had a massive sword strapped to her back. But what color her eyes were was a mystery. She wore a midnight blue blindfold, tied tightly so that not one inch of the area around her eyes was visable.

"What are you doing here, four eyes?" She sighed, playing with a charm on her free wrist.

"Scrolls, Ghost," He answered slowly.

"Bite me," she said conversationaly. "And I got a name, now, Silver. Use it."

"...Haruka,"

"There you go!" she appladed. And with a sigle movment flipped him over and slammed him into the ground, useing her heel to hold him down as she drew a stick much like Kimari's. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question, and you better tell the truth... or else, well, I'll leave that to you,"

"What?"

"Did you trick Kimimaro into going after the rest of the Sound?"

Kimari's Muscles pulled taunt at his answer.

"Yes,"

Haruka smiled cruely. "Shame..."

* * *

Am I any good at cliffies?

jp


End file.
